


Never Let Me Go

by barakatballs



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, mega short, so eh, this is like a spider-man 3 rip off but with tasm2, this was written to get rid of writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend and I were discussing Parksborn and Spider-Man 3, along with redeemed Harry and the possibility of Venom in TASM3<br/>And I was suffering from writer's block, then boom this happened<br/>If you've seen the ending of Spider-Man 3, you know what's up</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were discussing Parksborn and Spider-Man 3, along with redeemed Harry and the possibility of Venom in TASM3  
> And I was suffering from writer's block, then boom this happened  
> If you've seen the ending of Spider-Man 3, you know what's up

The blade was in too deep, pierced through the armor and straight into his chest. Harry screamed in agony as Venom slid the blade out of the torso, surely Harry would die quickly this way.

"No!" Peter as Spider-Man bellowed, swinging and shoving Venom off Harry. Venom tumbled down the building but Peter would deal with the monster later, Harry was dying 

Pete kneeled beside Harry, lifting the frail body, his gloved hand trying to cover the bleeding wound. 

"Peter," Harry gasped. 

"Hey Harry," Peter assured, holding gently on the man’ cold cheek, "Stay with me, okay? I’m gonna help you. Aunt May is a nurse she’ll know what to do, I’ll take you to a hospital -"

"It’s not worth it Pete," Harry whispered, "I’m not worth saving…I’m sorry about Gwen…"

Gwen.

Peter knew he pushed Harry to the breaking point, and although the murder of a loved one is unforgivable, Peter still had hope there was a little bit of Harry Osborn in the monster the Goblin

"Harry, save your breath," Peter unmasked himself and pressed the mask against the wound, "I’m going to get you through this, I can’t lose anyone else."

Harry looked at Peter’s teary brown eyes and smiled “You know I always preferred you with glasses, Parker.”

Peter was taken back for a moment but then realized with a small small _his_ Harry was coming back 

_But dying_

Peter felt Harry’s body slowly give out, and panicked “Hey, hey don’t do this to me.” 

"Peter," Harry gasped, "Listen to me. Come here." 

Hot tears fell but Peter leaned in to hear Harry’s faint voice 

To his surprise, Harry’s cold lips placed a chaste kiss on Peter’s warm ones 

It was brief for when they departed, Harry whispered in a serious tone “When I tell you so, jump off this building and run.” 

"What?" Peter questioned, but looked down to Harry’s arm where one of the bombs were in his hand, activated.

"Harry no, please don’t -" Peter begged but was cut off by Harry’s lips.

"I love you Peter … _jump!"_

Peter did so, fast enough to dodge the incoming Venom who lunged towards him, but landed on Harry instead.

"See you in hell you bastard," were Harry's Osborn's last words as the bomb exploded, killing all three men immediately

Peter didn’t move far enough

He couldn’t 

_He wouldn’t_

He needed Harry

And he died with his Harry 

**Author's Note:**

> it's meh  
> I wrote it in 5 minutes  
> but thanks for reading <3  
> want to leave a comment/feedback/prompt go to my tumblr: whenharrymetpeter


End file.
